You're Late, Pet
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: A fic for the AU Spandexverse! Demon!Link is late when Demise called him into his quarters. NSFW for BoyxBoy, Smut, and Bondage!


Demon's feet padded against the tile of the castle as he ran. Master ordered him to his quarters at midnight.

It was two in the morning.

He stopped himself when he reached the large door to the demon king's chamber, knocking quietly. It echoed through the empty hallway loudly as the doors opened.  
"M-My king?" He sputtered, nervously gazing around the dimly lit room. Demise sat on his bed, and looked at him with narrow eyes, urging the boy close with a clawed hand. Demon shut the door behind him, walking forward before Demise halted him.  
"You are late, my pet."  
"I-I am so sorry, Master, I had dozed off and hadn't realized the time." Demise rolled his eyes, petting his servant's black locks.  
"I guess I will have to punish you then~" He purred, looking at Demon with lustful eyes. Demon chuckled, inching closer to the king, placing himself in Demise's lap.  
"I guess you'll have to, my king, it is only fair. Do your worst to me~" Demon challenged, Demise smirked, laying the brunette down before laying down himself, his back facing Demon.  
"Get some sleep then. Goodnight." Demise said, Demon sat up with wide eyes.  
"Wait what? M-My king what kind of punishment is this?!" Demon exclaimed, leaning on Demise. When he looked over the king's scaly shoulder a smirk spread across his lips, meeting Demise's. Demise wondered, if Demon wanted his worst then he wouldn't get anything at all, that was his worst.  
"My king I hope you understood what I wanted you to do to me…can I satisfy you tonight?" Demon asked, running a gloved hand up the demon king's ashen chest.  
"Is that begging I hear?" Demise smirked, when Demon made a noise of approval, He laughed. "Get up and stand in the middle of the room." He ordered. Demon giggled, Demise would always bend the rules for him, if only slightly. He thought of himself as the perfect servant for the King of all Demons; he was good looking, could handle Demise's lust, ready for him at the drop of a hat,did everything he was told, no matter how bad the order was. Demon did as told, and was forced into chains that was summoned from the floor and ceiling, holding him in place tightly. Demise walked forward, ripping off his robe and throwing it to the side, taking a hand and bringing it up to Demon's chin, he bent down, smashing his lips to the slave's own. Demon kissed back, oh how he wanted the bury his hands into that firey hair, he felt himself being aroused by such a simple affection. He felt so small compared to his king, that Demise had to bend to his knees to even kiss him. Demon felt scaly arms wrap around his waist, moving so their bodies were pressed together. A hand moved down into the back of Demon's pants, a thick finger pushing into the brunette's entrace.  
"M-My king…" Demon moaned, Demise smirked, gently nipping at Demon's lower lip. Demise always was gentle with him when it came to kissing, he believed one felt more when it was soft. Demon opened his mouth in the kiss, letting Demise's tongue force its way in as his finger rubbed Demon's insides. The servant moaned as a certain spot was brushed, rocking his hips against the invading finger.  
"My pet, do you want us to move this along?" he asked, A desperate "Yes!" escaped the servant. Demise removed his finger and stood for a moment.  
"I prepared you, pet, now you must do the same to me." he declared. Demon knew what he had to do, taking Demise's limp member into his mouth, his tongue desperately trying to work on the scaled member. It was always a challenge to arouse Demise, so Demon would always try to do his hardest. Demise let out a low growl, sensations beginning to ring through his body.  
"G-good…my pet…" Demise growled. Demon swirled his tongue against the scaly organ, dipping his tongue in the tip and earning himself a loud growl from his master. He chuckled, vibrations moving around Demise's body. A silent moan came from the king, that's when Demon knew he was doing well. He could feel his master growing hard in his mouth, so he sucked hard as he bobbed his head. The large demon growled in pleasure, running his hands through his slave's hair, pushing him on his cock more. Demon coughed, pushing away towards the hand, only for Demise to push him back with a growl. When his master was hard enough, Demise pulled Demon off his member. The chains loosened, making Demon slump forward, his bum out, blushing with a smirk as the clothes were ripped from his body.  
"oh please be gentle my king!" Demon moaned, eyes glinting.  
"I don't think it'd be a punishment if I was gentle, pet, now would it?" Demise chuckled, walking behind Demon and getting on his knees. Demon shook his head, crying out as Demise gripped his hips and shoved himself into the slave forcefully. Demon growled in pleasure as his king slammed into him, hands gripping his hips tightly. Demon bucked his hips, wanting more of his king. Demise's massive, scaly cock slammed into the slave with a killing force, assaulting the spot that make Demon scream out in unhindered bliss.  
"Demise!" He screamed before biting his lip with a gasp. The larger male continued to assault that spot, reaching forward and pulling Demon to make him stand. He quickened his pace, his pet gasped with every hard thrust, and when clawed hands forced Demon to look behind himself at his master, he smashed their lips together. Demon gave a muffled moan. Chains rattled loudly in the hot, hot room, and Demon wanted to pull the chains off desperately to feel more of his king. He bucked his hips, feeling one of Demise's hands move from his hips to his member, stroking deeply. Demon moaned loudly, his body shaking. Demise moved from Demon's lips to his jaw, nibbling at the slightly bruised skin and rising upwards, slamming into that spot again as he bit down on his pet's ear. Demon purred, practically screaming in pleasure as Demise pounded into that spot again and again and again.  
"M-Master I'm going to…!" At the words Demise's hand tightened on the base of Demon's member. The slave let out a whine, Demise always had ways of teasing his pet. He moaned as Demise continued, the hand on his hip moving up and playing with the slave's nipple, his ear being licked and bit lightly. His body shook, crying out in bliss.  
"M-Master please!" He cried. Demise chuckled, licking at Demon's neck as he thrusted faster. Demise felt his climax draw near, thrusting roughly with a growl and releasing Demon's cock. The servant moaned loudly, chains rattling as he attempted to move his hands, screaming out Demise's name as the milky white liquid shot out of him. Demise slammed into him a few more times before shooting his load deep into the boy. The hot room was filled with the sounds of pantings, the slight rattle of chains before Demise released his pet. Demon almost fell to the floor but the king of demons caught him, the slave grinned at Demise silently. Demise grinned back, picking up the smaller boy he laid him down on the bed, laying next to him. Demon gulped, cuddling into the larger man, wrapping his arms around one of his king's own muscular arms. Denise held the boy close, moving Demon so his back faced his master before Demise wrapped an arm around his waist, spooning him gently.  
"Rest…my love.."  
"Wh-what was that…. master?" Demise kissed Demon's cheek gently.  
"Rest now…goodnight."


End file.
